


What's Klingon for You're an Idiot?

by QueenofSchmoop



Series: Geeks and Spies [1]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Bisexuality, Bottom!Bryce, Canon-Typical Violence, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Schmoop, Smut, infidelity (in flashback), spoilers for "Chuck vs. The Crown Vic", spoilers for "Chuck vs. the Nemesis"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: What if, when Chuck had to come in to talk to Bryce, things had gone differently? This is basically an AU for the episode "Chuck Vs. the Nemesis". With a tag for the Christmas episode as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shaneo6930](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneo6930/gifts).



> Originally written and posted (elsewhere) for my friend Shane's birthday. His birthday is coming up again and so posting it here for him.

“Who are you?” Bryce Larkin asked, watching the man come closer. 

“Um, I’m Chuck Bartowski,” a puzzled voice replied. 

“I know who you’re pretending to be. Who are you really?”

“Last time I checked I was Chuck Bartowski.”

“You’re saying you’re Chuck.”

“Yeah?” Chuck had stopped a few feet away, adorable face scrunched in perplexity. 

“Prove it.”

“How?” 

Bryce didn’t even have to think. “Pledge party, Sophomore year.”

Chuck froze. He shot a look at the mirror and said, through lips barely parted, “dude, we swore never to mention that again!” 

“Mention what again?” Bryce pressed, his whole body leaning forward in the restraints. 

“Bryce!” Chuck hissed, throwing another look toward the glass. “I can’t…”

_Flashback_

_“Bryce, I can’t!” Chuck Bartowski had panic face on. He was clutching one of Bryce’s arms, fingers tightening with every second._

_Schooling his face, Bryce covered Chuck’s hand with his. “You can. You have to.”_

_“No, I don’t! I never wanted to be in this stupid frat in the first place! I’m a geek, why would I want to be in a fraternity?! I only joined because you wanted to!”_

_Bryce hid a smile. As if he hadn’t known that. “C’mon, I told you the million and five reasons we needed to do this. I’m not going through them again, Chuck. Now suck it up.”_

_“But--” a protesting Chuck was led out of the alcove he had ducked into by Bryce. Their frat brothers and other pledges were standing around drinking and talking. One of them shouted “about time!” and the crowd turned to look at them._

_Bryce Larkin turned to face Chuck, who was beginning to look like he was hyperventilating. “Relax. It’s not like you haven’t been kissed before.”_

_“But not by you! Not by a guy!”_

_“Just two pairs of lips touching. We do this and we’re in!” Bryce didn’t give him any more time to protest. He swooped in and covered Chuck’s mouth with his own. He heard a little squeak of protest and he thrust his tongue in to silence him. Chuck stiffened against him as the kiss went on. Finally Bryce let go and stepped away._

_There was applause from the crowd. “Nice one!” A frat brother said._

_Bryce did a mocking bow and turned to see Chuck dazed, face white. He nudged him and Chuck managed a wave. Then he went straight to the keg and got a beer. Bryce made the rounds of the group, talking geek to the geeks, sports with the jocks and just generally making everyone like him, as he usually did._

_An hour later he went looking for Chuck and found him still nursing that first beer, sitting outside the frat on the steps. “Hey,” he said to announce himself._

_Chuck sloshed the cup but didn’t spill any. “Um, hey.” He cleared his throat._

_“Look, it was just a pledge thing--” Bryce started then stopped as he noticed how miserable Chuck looked. He sat down beside him and put his hand out, stopping when he saw Chuck wince. “Chuck…”_

_“It…I mean…God, I’m so…” Chuck set his cup aside, carefully and put his head in his hands. “Can I tell you something?”_

_“Sure.”_

_“You have to promise not to tell anyone. Not even Jill. Especially not Jill.”_

_“I promise.”_

_“Or may your computer explode and your games turn to dust?”_

_“Or may my computer explode and my games turn to dust.” Bryce held his hand up as he said it._

_Chuck mumbled something into his hands then._

_“Um, what?”_

_“I said I--” more mumbling._

_“Bartowski I still didn’t--”_

_“I liked it, okay?! It was the best, hottest, sexiest kiss ever and I liked it so much I’ve been doing nothing but thinking about it ever since! There, you happy?!” Chuck stood and strode off but stopped a few feet away._

_Bryce stayed right where he was, on the steps. “And?”_

_“What part of this aren’t you getting? You are my best friend--Okay, well, Morgan’s my best best friend but you’re my best Stanford friend, you know--and you’re a guy and you kissed me and I liked it and I’m not gay!”_

_Bryce stood. “I say again. And?”_

_Chuck blew air out of his mouth in an exasperated manner. “Are you being purposely stupid?”_

_“No. I think you are though. Kissing is good. It turns a person on. Doesn’t matter between who. And let’s face it, I’m an awesome kisser.” Chuck laughed, despite himself. “Liking a kiss doesn’t make you gay, Chuck. It makes you human.”_

_“And wanting to do it again?”_

_“Again, human. It’s human to want more pleasure.” Bryce came closer, almost circling his friend. “I think we need to do this.”_

_“What?”_

_“We need to get this out of our system. Kiss as much as we need to and then bam! We’re fine.”_

_Chuck stood there, blinking. “I’ve slipped into an alternate universe haven’t I? But you don’t have a goatee.”_

_Bryce laughed. “Cause I’m not evil.” He stepped right into his friend’s space. “What do you say?”_

_Chuck’s brain was so fried that he replied with the first thing that popped into his head. “Please?”_

_Muffling a laugh but not able to stop the smile, Bryce closed the distance and kissed his friend’s lips again. This time Chuck did not freeze but did not join in either. “Audience participation is requested at this time.”_

_Chuck blinked again then got it. “Oh!” When Bryce leaned in again Chuck responded._

_Did he ever respond! The kiss became wet, passionate and all-consuming in a matter of seconds. Arms around each other, little sounds escaping their mouths, it went on and on. Finally they both drew back._

_“Gay yet?”_

_Chuck shot him a look. “Idiot.”_

_Bryce glanced around. “I think we should move this somewhere more private.” Chuck looked around in panic as he realized he had been kissing his best friend-at Stanford-in a public spot._

_“Dorm’s too far away,” Bryce was thinking out loud. “Too many people upstairs.”_

_“I’m not doing anything in the bushes!” Chuck protested, perhaps a little too loudly._

_“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Bryce placated him. Then inspiration struck. “I know.” He took Chuck’s hand and led him away from the building, to a nearby dorm hall._

_“Where are we going?”_

_“Hector Grant, my teammate on the gymnastics team, remember him?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“He has that broken ankle. He’s in the hospital.”_

_“So?”_

_“So he has a single room, no roommate and I know where he hides his key.”_

_“I can’t make out in some strange guy’s room, Bryce!”_

_Bryce looked at him, saw he was serious. “Okay. We’ll go back to the dorm.” He changed direction. “Hope Jill doesn’t decide to stop by and just let herself in like she sometimes does,” he muttered loud enough to be heard._

_“All right, all right! Random guy’s room it is.” Chuck muttered something else about Bryce always winning and followed his friend._

_No one stopped them as they entered the dorm. They made their way to the third floor, room 319. Bryce fished the key out of the hiding place and let them both in. Chuck had about three seconds to notice the décor of the single room before he was pounced, shoved back against the door, Bryce’s tongue down his throat._

_It took a moment for his brain to catch up but then it did and he returned it in kind. He and Bryce wrestled each other out of their shirts, Chuck gasping as their naked torsos touched. His fingers touching all the exposed skin, he barely noticed his friend maneuver them away from the door. Until he was tipped over and fell on the bed, that is._

_He looked up from the mattress to see Bryce looking down at him with pure desire in his eyes. “Um…”_

_“Relax,” Bryce said, his voice very soft. “I promise I’ll make you feel good.”_

_“I trust you,” Chuck blurted out, then turned red with embarrassment._

_Bryce’s breath stopped for a moment then he climbed onto the bed and bent down to kiss his friend’s mouth. “That means a lot to me, Chuck. Thank you.” He began kissing Chuck’s jaw line, trailing his lips over the shell of an ear and adorable eyes. He even kissed Chuck’s nose, smiling at the giggle that released._

_After thoroughly kissing his face, Bryce moved down to the neck, suckling at the skin there. He moved his mouth down, stopping to lick or press sucking kisses to the skin. He found his way to Chuck’s right nipple and latched on, loving that bit of flesh hard._

_“God, Bryce!” Chuck called out, his hips rising. His hands came up and clutched into Bryce’s perfect hair._

_“Not a god. Wouldn’t mind ‘Lord Bryce’ though,” he teased as he released the nub and slid over to the left one._

_“I’ll call you dead if you don’t get back to it!” Chuck nearly shouted, then sighed as Bryce took the other nipple into his mouth._

_Pressing kisses down to Chuck’s navel, Bryce laughed. “You’d miss me too much if I was dead.” He flicked his tongue in and out of Chuck’s belly button, enjoying how much it was making his friend squirm._

_“Hmrgh,” was all the reply he got. He smiled, pleased that he had reduced Chuck to almost non-verbal. He unbuckled his friend’s belt and began to ease his pants off. “Wait, what are you doing?” Hands stopped him._

_“Relax. I told you, I’ll make you feel good.”Bryce felt a rush of pure affection. He leaned back up and claimed that lip for his own, laving it with his tongue. When he was done he slid back down Chuck’s body and removed his pants, the dazed computer geek not even noticing. Bryce had pulled Chuck’s underwear down with the pants so now Chuck lay exposed. As the night air touched him Chuck realized this fact and blushed bright red, scrabbling to cover himself._

_Bryce caught his hands and pressed them back down to the sheets. “It’s all right, Chuck. You’re safe with me.”_

_Chuck felt an un-named emotion swirl through him at those words but nodded, still red cheeked. He turned his face to the side rather than see Bryce looking at him. “Hey.” He didn’t move. “Hey,” it came again. Chuck looked at his friend. “I know you’re embarrassed but you’ve got no reason to be.” Bryce smiled. “Nice to know everything is in proportion actually.”_

_Chuck couldn’t help but laugh. Bryce always did that for him, took the pressure off._

_Bryce bent his head and licked a wet line on Chuck’s cock, making both it and him jump. “Holy Frak!”_

_Bryce laughed silently and reapplied himself to his task. Soon he had Chuck’s cock all wet and slippery. He lowered his face and opened wide. He took as much as he could in. A long, protracted moan came from above him and he tried to smile around the flesh in his mouth but couldn’t. Instead he began to bob his head up and down._

_As the blowjob continued he released Chuck’s hands at last and used one of his own to play with Chuck’s balls, the other to trace sensuous circles on his hip and thigh. At last Chuck gasped out, “Bryce…so close…!”_

_Bryce moved the hand from Chuck’s hip down and cupped his butt while sending his mouth and head as far down as he could. He let his tongue swirl and then sucked as hard as he could. An instant later Chuck was coming with a shout, gushing into Bryce’s waiting mouth._

_Long moments later, Bryce swallowed everything except a small trickle he licked off his chin. He looked up and saw Chuck’s chest rising and falling rapidly, his expression one that Bryce had only seen two times previously._

_Chuck opened languid eyes and looked up at his roommate. “Wow.”_

_Bryce laughed. “Eloquent as always, Bartowski.”_

_Chuck half laughed, half sighed. “I’m stunned I can even speak after that. That was amazing, Bryce, really.” He suddenly peered up at the other man. “Where’d you learn to do that?”_

_Bryce smiled. “There’s a lot you don’t know about me.” Then he squirmed uncomfortably. Both men looked down and saw Bryce’s state._

_“Um, I don’t think I can do, you know, **that** for you,” Chuck started to say._

_Bryce laid down beside his friend and took himself in hand. “It’s fine, Chuck--” but his hand was captured and stopped._

_“If you’ll let me finish. I don’t think I can do that but I think I can help you out,” Chuck said, pushing Bryce’s hand away and moving his own to the rigid shaft. He began to move his hand up and down. “This work?”_

_“That’s perfect,” Bryce gasped out. Chuck varied his hand movements before settling into a strong, firm, quick motion that produced little moans from Bryce’s lips. The sounds grew sharper and Chuck knew Bryce was close. He tightened his grip and moved his hand in quick, sharp motions. He watched as Bryce came._

_They laid there, panting together, letting their heartbeats settle back to normal. Then Bryce sat up a bit, leaned on his arm to look down at his friend and asked, “gay yet?”_

_Chuck hit him with random guy’s pillow. They had a short but intense fight, which Bryce won as always, then stumbled out of the bed. Chuck got dressed, Bryce pulled his pants up and they trooped into the bathroom to get cleaned up._

_They ambled back to their room in companionable silence. Jill was waiting for Chuck when they got there. Later, after Jill left, they made a pact never to mention that night again, not even with each other._

“Chuck?” Bryce gestured and drew Chuck in.

Chuck leaned down to whisper, “that was the night we kissed and slept with each other.”

“Yes,” Bryce smiled a bit wistfully, “it was.” Then his smile turned bitter. “I’m sorry, Chuck.”

“For what?” Chuck started to pull back but Bryce snapped his wrist restraint, grabbed a hypo from the table and pulled him in front of him, needle at his neck. Sarah and Casey came bursting in, guns out and drawn. 

“Put it down, Bryce!” Sarah shouted. 

Chuck felt the body behind him stiffen. “Sarah? What are you doing here?”

A moment later he saw Casey. “Casey. Care to try again?” They backed out of the room, into the hall and back down to the elevator, everyone yelling. 

“I’ve got a shot!” Casey called out. 

“No, you don’t!” Chuck shouted. “No one shoot! No shooting!”

Bryce called up the pad and made Sarah give him the code. The doors shut. He let go of Chuck. 

“Sorry. You know I’d never shoot you, right?”

“No! How am I supposed to know that?!”

“You know me, Chuck.” Bryce sounded hurt. 

“Know you? Yeah, I know you as the guy who I thought was my friend, the only guy I ever kissed, the only guy who gave me a blowjob and then told Stanford that I cheated! The guy who lied and then went and got me kicked out of school and stole my girl! That Bryce I know. That Bryce would shoot me!” Chuck finished with a yell. He actually stomped his foot. 

Bryce opened his mouth to say something but then he glanced to the control panel. “We’re slowing down. It’s too early.” He grabbed Chuck, who squeaked, and put the hypo to his head again. He started to talk but stopped when the doors opened and he saw the man there. 

Chuck flashed on the guy, and asked what Fulcrum meant but the next thing he knew they were on the move again and then Bryce was stopping the elevator and saying something about that being his floor. Chuck watched his former friend turn back to him. 

“I’m sorry. This is going to hurt you more than it will hurt me.” With his left hand, Bryce reached out and caressed Chuck’s face, startling them both. Chuck’s eyes closed at the warm feel of his friend’s hand. And so he didn’t see the hypo plunge into his right shoulder. His eyes flew open for a moment and then closed again. 

Chuck couldn’t stop thinking about Bryce, couldn’t stop remembering the past and the soft caress of his cheek. He knew now that Bryce had gotten him thrown out of Stanford for his own protection but he was still confused. He stayed that way all night and the next day, listening to Morgan train the Nerd Herders on crowd control. 

He was still thinking about it all at the grocery store, fighting off old ladies for marshmallows for Morgan’s side dish #2. Also, while he was helping Ellie get everything ready for the big night. 

He was still thinking about it when he asked Casey if he was the one who had killed Bryce. As they started Thanksgiving dinner and he watched the fallout between Anna and Ellie. 

And he was still thinking about it all, about him, as he was bringing the marshmallows back in from the Herder car, as a shadow snuck up on him and spoke his name. 

“Hello, Chuck.”

He turned and saw Bryce Larkin standing there, looking cool and dangerous in his leather jacket, hair as perfect as ever. 

“Sarah and Casey are right inside. One girlish scream from me and they go into Combat Mode,” he warned. 

“I won’t hurt you. Please, I need to talk to you Chuck.”

“It’s Thanksgiving and my sister is having this big family thing.” He gestured back to the house with the hand holding the marshmallows. 

“You live with your sister?”

“And Captain Awesome,” Chuck blurted out. He shook his head when he saw Bryce’s confusion. “Never mind. What do you want, Bryce?”

“I told you, to talk to you.”

“Well, I’ve got nothing to say to you,” Chuck said, perhaps a bit petulantly. Also untruthfully since he had a lot to say, to ask, Bryce Larkin. 

“I also need to talk to Sarah.” Bryce knew it was a mistake to say that as soon as he saw Chuck’s face. 

“Of course.” It came out cold and very bitter. “Talk to Sarah. Sure.” Chuck glanced around then gestured for Bryce to follow him. “Here, use the Morgan door and stay in my room. I’ll send Sarah right in so you can ‘talk’.”

“Chuck--” Bryce started to say, half in and half out of the room. 

Chuck had already turned and was walking back to the front door. He didn’t even realize how hard he was squishing the marshmallows in his hand. He went in, gave the bags to Ellie and sat down. As conversation flowed around him he mouthed to Sarah that ‘Bryce Larkin is in my bedroom’. He watched Sarah get up and go to the room, feeling pain spread throughout his chest. 

When Captain Awesome talked about the rafting brochures he went back there and saw Sarah and Bryce kissing. He made his way back to the table blindly and when it came to his turn to say what he was thankful for he said, “I’m glad Bryce Larkin is dead. And not currently making out with my girlfriend in my bedroom.”

He watched Casey go in there and regretted his harsh words. He got up and ran after them, watching Bryce climb out the window and run. He glanced at Sarah and for a minute his mind returned back to that night at Stanford, to the feel of Bryce’s lips on his. It was all he could do not to touch his mouth.

As Casey returned and said Bryce had gotten away, Chuck felt many emotions flowing through him. 

“How did Casey find out?” Sarah asked. 

“I made a rash decision,” Chuck admitted sheepishly. 

“You saw Bryce kiss me, didn’t you?” She asked. 

Chuck started to stammer something and then he turned away, just as a light came on in Casey’s apartment. Sarah gestured him back and slipped off her shoes, pulling her gun. They crept in and saw Bryce working on Casey’s computer. Chuck let out a little noise at the sight of his old friend and that was enough to alert him. 

Bryce spun around, gun cocked. 

“Put it down, Bryce!”

“Sarah!” 

“Close the door, Chuck,” Bryce said. 

Chuck did so and then Bryce started to explain. He told them that he was not rogue, that he had been on a mission called Sand Wall and that he had been recruited by Fulcrum, a shadow agency within the CIA. Chuck flashed on Sandwall as soon as Bryce said it and told Sarah so. 

Everyone relaxed a little and they started moving toward each other when Casey came in. 

“Casey no!” Chuck shouted as he saw both Casey and Bryce raise their guns. A shot rang out and Bryce went down. 

Chuck fainted. 

When he came to, it was to Sarah cooing over Bryce, opening his shirt and caressing his bulletproof vest. Casey stepped over. “This time I’ll finish the job.”

“Casey, no. Chuck flashed, Bryce isn’t rogue,” Sarah said. 

“You should aim for the head next time, Casey,” Bryce taunted the NSA agent. 

Chuck watched his friends cluster and sat up. “Hey, I’m okay, I’m fine. Just me…Intersect guy.”

He listened as Bryce explained about why Fulcrum saved him--because they thought he was the Intersect. How he wanted to turn himself in but didn’t know who he could trust. 

Chuck spoke up. “I can do that! I can do that. I can be there at the transfer. If I flash on whoever they send, they’re Fulcrum. If not, you’re on your way home.” 

After deciding they should do the transfer at the Buy More, the group gathered to talk plans. Chuck watched them for a bit then disappeared out the door. He stopped and saw Ellie and Awesome talking and putting leftovers in the fridge. He didn’t say a word as he continued on to his bedroom. 

He had settled in under the covers when there was a tapping on the Morgan door. Without opening his eyes he said, “Morgan, not now. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“You always expect strange men at your window in the middle of the night?” Bryce’s voice asked. 

Chuck sat bolt upright. “Bryce?” Then he remembered he was mad. “What, Sarah too busy polishing her gun?”

Bryce smiled and let himself in, standing at the foot of the bed. “She and Casey are talking to the CIA brass. Better I wasn’t around. Then they’re getting some shut eye. I had hoped I could crash here.”

Chuck half shrugged, which wasn’t easy lying down. “Wouldn’t you rather be with Sarah?”

“No,” came the instant reply. “Sarah was a mistake. She was lonely, so was I, and we were partners. It led to something more. But we never would have worked out.”

“Oh yeah?”

“And what’s this I hear about you and Sarah?”

“We’re just pretend boyfriend and girlfriend for our cover.”

“Casey said it seemed kinda real to him.”

Chuck blushed. “Well, maybe. Before…”

“Before what, Chuck?” Bryce had come to sit on the side of the bed. 

“Before I found out you were still alive,” Chuck admitted, staring down at this comforter. 

A hand reached out and lifted his chin. “You have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that, Chuck. Sarah told me you know why I got you kicked out of Stanford.”

“Yeah. To protect me.”

Bryce nodded. “I’ve always been protective of those I care about. Those I love.”

“Bryce?” Chuck was looking up at his friend now, eyes bewildered but hopeful. 

Bryce leaned down and kissed his friend, letting his lips linger. “Let me love you, Chuck. At least for tonight.”

Chuck wasn’t even sure what Bryce was asking for but he knew he couldn’t say no. He couldn’t seem to speak so he simply nodded so emphatically his neck almost hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

With a grin, Bryce stood up and began to shed his clothes. Leather jacket, shirt, pants, all went on the floor. Bryce looked at Chuck, who was staring at him and then removed his underwear and socks. He stood before Chuck completely naked. 

Chuck and Bryce had been roommates and they had spent that one night together so they had seen each other naked before. But this was different. So completely different. 

“Whoa.”

Bryce laughed and came around the bed, climbing onto it as he spoke. “No bad Keanu impressions.”

Chuck was too busy staring at the expanse of flesh right by him to speak. He scanned his friend up and down, then turned bright red and started to stammer. Bryce simply leaned down and kissed him. When they stopped, he murmured, “say stop at any time and we do, I promise. But until you do say it…” and he began to tug the covers down. Chuck’s limp fingers didn’t move to stop him. Bryce tugged at the bottom of the shirt and Chuck lifted himself without a word, arms raised so it could be removed. 

He gulped as Bryce snagged the waistband of his pants and pulled them down. He remembered that he wasn’t wearing any underwear and thought about saying something but didn’t. As his cock sprang free, Bryce murmured in appreciation. “Commando, Chuck? I like it.”

“Just when I sleep,” Chuck felt compelled to tell him but Bryce wasn’t listening. Having gotten Chuck’s pants off he was now trailing his hands all over the pale flesh. Pausing to caress the insides of Chuck’s thighs, he glanced up. Chuck’s eyes were half closed with heated desire. 

With a smile Bryce continued his sensual caresses. After he had touched nearly everywhere he followed up with his mouth. He kissed and licked all over the salty skin, pausing to nuzzle briefly at Chuck’s nipples but not lingering. He rubbed his cheek against the cock that was so firm, heard the gasp and the mutter of “beard burn, feels weird” but did not stay there either. 

He climbed back up Chuck’s body and pressed their mouths together. He kissed Chuck over and over again. Sometimes soft and gentle, sometimes hard and demanding, other times just simple and sweet. Finally Chuck couldn’t stand it. 

“Bryce!”

“Yes?” came a laughing voice from above. 

“You are such a jerk.”

Bryce leaned down and spoke in Chuck’s ear. “And you still have the biggest heart of anyone I’ve ever known.” With that, he sucked on Chuck’s earlobe. 

He worked his way across Chuck’s cheek and face, down his neck--pausing to bite his Adam’s apple, which produced a protracted groan--and then proceeded downward. He licked past his belly button and down to his cock. But instead of taking it and sucking on it, he sat up on his knees. 

“Bryce?” Chuck’s eyes popped open and he looked up at his friend. 

“I…I thought tonight we could do something different from that night.” Bryce Larkin, super spy, was actually blushing. 

“Like what? Oh, did you want me to, um, do you? You know? That thing you did to me? Cause I could. Probably. Maybe. I’d be willing to give it a try.”

“No, that’s not what I meant.” That was as far as Bryce got. 

“Why not? I mean, I’m not saying I’d be great. I mean, I don’t know, I’ve never done that before but I could give it a try. How hard can it be? I think I could do it. Do you not think I could do it? Do you think I’d be bad or something? I--”

Bryce put his fingers over Chuck’s mouth to shush him. “I think you’d be fantastic. But I was hoping for something else.”

“Something else? What else is--?” Chuck’s eyes went wide. “Oh. _Oh_!” He stopped, speechless. 

Bryce waited. And waited. “Chuck…”

“Um, okay. I can do that. I mean, I don’t know who you were thinking would, um, do it but I figure since you probably know more than I do I should, well, get done. I could do that. I mean, I’ve heard it hurts but I’ve been shot and blown out of my Nerd Herder and--”

“Chuck!”

Chuck stopped babbling. “Yes, Bryce?”

“As much as I appreciate you volunteering to ‘get done’, I was thinking,” and Bryce stroked his friend’s dick with his hand, “how much I have always wanted this inside me.”

Chuck blinked. Twice. “What?”

“I want _you_ to do _me_.”

Chuck blinked again. “What?”

Bryce laughed softly and straddled his hips. “Like this, Chuck.” He fitted the erect cock between his cheeks. “Only inside. I’ll do all the work.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.”

It was then that Chuck realized that Bryce had been doing all the work, all the ‘loving’ all along. He got a determined look in his eyes and flipped them over, sending Bryce crashing to the bed. Before Bryce could speak Chuck was kissing him. 

“Chuck?”

“You said it yourself, Bryce. You wanted me to love you for a night. Well, I am.”

Bryce was incredibly touched and vowed not to let his eyes get misty. He swallowed hard and then yelped as Chuck ground their bodies together. 

“Sorry! Did that hurt?”

“No. But if you do that again this could be over really quickly,” Bryce warned. 

“Oh.” Chuck got a mischievous grin on his face. “Well, I better distract you then, huh?” He began to tickle his friend. 

“Chuck, Chuck, no!” Bryce called out through giggles, wiggling underneath, forgetting passion for fun for a moment or two. They rolled around on the bed, trying desperately to get an advantage and then suddenly Chuck stopped.

“Chuck?”

“Oh God, Ellie! Oh God, Casey!”

“What?”

“Ellie probably heard that, we were so loud! And Casey has the room bugged!”

“Casey does have the room bugged, but remember he was planning strategy and then going to bed to rest up for tomorrow. If you like I’ll sneak in later and destroy the tapes. As for your sister…” Bryce trailed off, unsure what to say. 

Chuck looked at him, a strange look in his eyes. He rolled back over and leaned in close, close enough to kiss. “If she heard she’s probably pretty confused cause you’re supposed to be dead, remember? I’ll just have to tell her I was having a nightmare or something.”

“Or something,” Bryce agreed, a bit absent-mindedly, refocusing on what he wanted. He looked his friend in the eyes. “Freak out over?”

“Freak out over.” Chuck swooped in for a kiss. As he plunged his tongue into Bryce Larkin’s mouth, he hands roamed all over, touching and caressing skin, pausing at scars. Chuck wondered about them but knew better than to ask. He felt Bryce tense when his fingers skated over them. He gentled his movements. 

Noting where the scars were, when he was done kissing Chuck carefully put his mouth on each spot. He lapped at one particularly looking nasty one, as if trying to make it better. His fingers clenched on Bryce’s lower back. 

“What is it?”

“The thought of you being hurt is not a happy thing.”

“All part of the business. It’s why I didn’t want you a part of it.”

“I am now.”

“And I’m sorry about that. More than I can say.”

“Shhh.” Chuck traced a circle on the flesh. “I’m glad.”

“Are you really?”

“Yes. I never would have met Sarah, or Casey, I guess. And I wouldn’t know about you.”

“I wanted to tell you. So many times.”

“I know. I know how much it hurts to keep secrets from those you care about most.” Chuck’s eyes got sad, his expression wistful. 

Bryce couldn’t stand it. He reached behind him and grabbed hold of one of Chuck’s hands and guided it lower. It slid over his butt cheeks, to the cleft. “Touch me.” He rasped, suddenly on fire. “Please, Chuck.”

Chuck took a deep breath and pushed a finger in. He immediately yanked it out at Bryce’s gasp. “Oh God, I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you, I should have gone slower. Or lube! Aren’t we supposed to have lube or something?!” 

Bryce took a breath and grabbed Chuck’s hand. “It’s fine. You surprised me, that’s all. But yeah, lube is good. Do you have anything?”

“Um, seeing as how it’s been about 5 years since I’ve had _any_ kind of sex, no. No lube. No condoms either.”

“Condoms aren’t a problem. Lube however…” Bryce looked around and then suddenly leaned over and kissed Chuck with a “Don’t move!” He sprang up from the bed and moved with the lithe grace of the gymnast that he was. He sprinted to the bathroom and came back with a bottle of hand lotion. “This’ll do.”

He climbed back into the bed, pausing for just a moment to appreciate the tall, naked body in bed with him. He didn’t dare stop for long to appreciate the view though. Instead he settled beside Chuck and gestured for him to hold out his hand. He squeezed a generous amount of lotion onto Chuck’s hand and fingers. Then he set the bottle aside and laid back down, stomach down. 

“Um,” Chuck started to say. 

“This is just for the prep,” Bryce told him. “I’ll be on top for the ‘main event’.”

“Oh. Sure.” Chuck felt stupid but determined. He rubbed the lotion on and then put his hand back where it had been. His index finger circled the hole there. “Ready?”

“Yes.”

Chuck slipped his finger in. He stopped. “Good?”

“Yes, Chuck. I promise, I’ll tell you if something isn’t good. Keep going.”

Biting his lip, Chuck did as asked. He slid his finger all the way in. When it was, he stopped. “What now?”

“Work it in and out.”

Chuck did. Bryce told him to put two fingers in next, then to scissor them slowly. Chuck did that. At three fingers Bryce started to squirm. It had been a while since he’s had a man’s fingers in him. Since he’s had a man’s anything in him. That was why he was bothering with the prep. Truthfully, he had only had a few men and only because of Chuck. Well, once in the line of duty.

At last Bryce couldn’t take it. He told Chuck to remove his fingers. He flipped them over on the bed and leaned across to grab the condom he had set on the nightstand. He opened it expertly and slid it down on Chuck’s waiting cock. He straddled over his friend’s body and spread his legs. He met Chuck’s eyes, then without saying a word he began to sink down on that cock. 

“Hrnnngh!” Chuck groaned out as Bryce’s flesh surrounded him. He watched himself sink deeper and deeper in, felt it. Bryce kept going, taking it all, until at last they were fitted together. 

“Oh God!” Chuck gasped, the sensations almost too much for him. Chuck was trying very hard to stay still. He was waiting for Bryce to move. He did not know if he should start them off or if Bryce would. He also didn’t want to hurt him. So he stayed still. It nearly killed him.

At last Bryce took a deep breath and wiggled ever so slightly, then lifted himself up and lowered himself back down. Chuck groaned. The moans and gasps grew in intensity as Bryce built a rhythm that was slow but steady. The heat between them growing, Bryce’s letting one hand fall to Chuck’s chest, the other coming to stroke his cock. Chuck put his hand over Bryce’s and they moved together, the other holding onto his hip as if in desperation. 

The pace quickened until soon Bryce was riding Chuck for all he was worth. Chuck’s hips met his lover’s every thrust, moans of pleasure ripped from his lips. He said Bryce’s name over and over, losing himself in the sensations. 

“Chuck,” Bryce said only once in a hoarse whisper, then pushed himself down as far as he could go and squeezed. 

Chuck yelped and his orgasm washed over him. The hand on Bryce’s hips tightened hard, the other went slack. Before he finished coming Chuck opened eyes he hadn’t even realized he had closed and looked up at Bryce. 

“Bryce,” was all Chuck said again and that was it, Bryce was coming too. He splattered all over Chuck’s neck and chest. He collapsed, rolling slightly to Chuck’s side. Chuck made a soft noise as his cock slipped free, then turned slightly and looked at his lover--who wasn’t even breathing hard. All that track, Chuck thought. 

Bryce opened his eyes and met his. He smiled then glanced down. Without a word he stood and crossed over to the bathroom. He got a warm, wet washcloth and brought it back to clean them up. Chuck said nothing as Bryce wiped the semen from them both. The silence continued as Bryce tossed the washcloth back into the bathroom and settled back down on the bed. 

After an awkward moment Chuck drew Bryce to him and wrapped his arms around him. He felt Bryce smile. “Will,” Chuck cleared his throat, “I mean, how long can you stay?”

“Tonight? Not all night. For a while though.”

“Yeah?”

“Long enough for you to fall asleep,” Bryce teased. 

Chuck laughed softly. “You need some rest too. Big day tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” Bryce said nothing more, simply lay still and quiet. He heard Chuck’s breathing even out and waited. When he was sure his friend was asleep he sat up. He bent down and softly kissed those lips. Then he quietly got out of bed. 

Chuck Bartowski woke slowly. He stretched while keeping his eyes closed, feeling warm and wonderful but with a bit of a burn to his muscles. It had been a long time since he had felt this sensation but he knew it and welcomed it. It was how he felt the morning after sex. He had not forgotten what had happened the night before. He and Bryce Larkin had made love. He knew already that Bryce was gone, had left the bed some time ago, in fact. 

He opened his eyes and stumbled to the bathroom. After going through his morning absolutions he began to head to find both breakfast and coffee. It was then he noticed his computer was on. 

He had not left it on last night. Curious, he went over to it. There was an email waiting for him, from Bryce. Smiling and remembering what had happened the last time he had opened one of his friend’s emails, he clicked on it. 

**The sleeping Prince looks beautiful in his bed.**

**You’re adorable.**

**See you at the Buy More.**

**Bryce**

 

Chuck turned fire engine red, reading it and thinking about Bryce watching him sleep. He wondered if Bryce had gotten the tape of last night away from Casey--knowing Bryce he was sure he had. Still wearing a bemused smile he padded out in search of breakfast. Luckily, Ellie and Awesome were already still asleep so he didn’t have any questions to answer. 

At the Buy More, Chuck couldn’t help but bounce on the balls of his feet as he listened to Big Mike lecture them about Black Friday and how his door would be locked. He watched as customers flooded the store and helped people find everything from Camera Bags to big screen TVs. It was then that he happened to glance around and see Bryce come in with Sarah. He felt a flicker of jealousy but then reasoned that she had only been watching out for him, like a good agent. He noted where Bryce was, answered a question from another customer then looked back. 

Oh God. Morgan had spotted Bryce. They had never met but Morgan had seen pictures. He held his breath as he watched them talk. Finally Anna dragged Morgan away and he could breath again. 

Sarah told him the CIA pickup agents were there and he did his pass, letting them know he had not flashed. Then he made his way over to where Bryce was looking at the plasma TVs. 

“Can I help you, sir?”

“These plasmas really look like the real thing,” was all Bryce said, arms folded. 

“Yeah.” It was just now hitting Chuck that Bryce was going in for debriefing and then what? Would they ever see each other again? Did Bryce even want to see him again? What if last night had been a one time thing? What if it was like last time? What if--?

“Breathe, Chuck,” came an amused voice from his left. He turned and saw Bryce looking at him in amusement. “I can hear you freaking out from here.”

“Sorry,” he muttered, getting back under control. “I just…”

“I get it.” Bryce turned to face his friend. “I can’t tell you that I know what will happen, Chuck. I don’t even know. But I don’t regret last night.”

“Me either!” Chuck interjected, perhaps a bit too loudly as many people turned to look at them. He ducked his head sheepishly. 

Bryce chuckled. “Good to know. I--” he started to say but then Sarah came by then and softly said that they needed to go. Bryce nodded briskly and turned his full attention back to Chuck. Aware of all the people watching and around them, he stuck his hand out. “Thank you. For everything, my friend.”

Chuck shook his hand. “Yeah,” was all he could muster, still dazed by all this. 

He watched Bryce walk away, watched the two CIA agents and Sarah walk out too. He stayed where he was for a long time, helped a few customers out, then found himself walking back to the Nerd Herd desk, as if in a dream. 

He was uselessly sorting through things when the man from Fulcrum came up to him and told him that he had captured Bryce and Sarah. Chuck felt his heart race as the man walked him through the store, where they ran into Jeff. 

“The registers are down and I can’t fix them! What do we do?” Jeff was panicking. 

The bad guy told him not to say more than one word to Jeff. Wracking his brain Chuck came up with the answer. “Pineapple.” He watched Jeff scurry off, knowing he would go straight to Morgan. He kept walking, desperately wondering where Bryce was, if he was safe. Then he heard Morgan’s voice over the megaphone announcing there was an emergency and for everyone to leave the building in a calm and orderly fashion. 

“Anna, pineapple!” 

As panic broke out among the crowd Chuck managed to get away from the bad guy. Next thing he knew Casey was throwing him over his shoulder and whisking him away to the home theater center. He watched as Casey armed himself “hey, a kid could find that!” and then ducked as the shooting started. 

He was still hiding when he saw Bryce and Sarah reappear, his heart leaping at the sight of them doing battle. “Wow. They’re really great.” He knew that they both had moves but this was the first time he’d ever seen Bryce fight. Chuck licked his lips and realized he was getting turned on. “Not now,” he muttered to himself. 

As the fighting seemed to end he scrambled out of his hidey hole, desperate to get to Bryce and make sure he was unharmed. He heard Sarah ask, “where’s Chuck?” just as the bad guy grabbed him and put a gun to his head. They stumbled out in the pathway. 

Both Bryce and Sarah raised their guns in unison, at which point Chuck just had to ask. “Can someone else be the human shield for once?”

Then he looked right at Bryce and said, “Level 16.” He waited for Bryce’s eyes to widen slightly and then nod, watching him grip his gun just a little tighter. Then he let his entire body go limp. As his body slumped, the weight pulled on Tommy and set him off balance. He let go of Chuck for a moment, his gun half raised. Bryce shot the Fulcrum agent and he went down. 

There was a moment’s stillness then both Bryce and Sarah were running to Chuck’s side. “Chuck!” they both shouted as he sat up, grinning. 

“Just so you know, though,” he told Bryce, “I am not the girl.”

Sarah, thoroughly confused, watched both men burst into laughter. Bryce helped Chuck up and it was all he could do not to lean into the embrace. It was then the doors to the Buy More burst opened, agents came pouring in. Chaos ensued and Chuck was separated from everyone as he was checked out by a medic. When he made his way back to the Nerd Herd desk he saw only Sarah and Casey there and panicked. 

“Where’s Bryce?”

Sarah nodded to the theater center. “In there, giving his report to the General.”

Chuck hid a sigh of relief. He had been afraid that Bryce had left again. While he watched Bryce emerged wearing a tuxedo--where had he gotten that?!--and told them that Bryce Larkin was dead. That he was going after Fulcrum. He nodded to Casey, spoke quietly to Sarah for a bit then caught Chuck’s eye. 

“Chuck?” 

Bryce leading the way, they headed back to the break room of the Buy More, the lockers still hanging open. “I was so scared,” Bryce suddenly said. “When Tommy had you.”

“I wasn’t feeling all that great myself.”

“I don’t want to lose you, Chuck. But I can’t stay. You know that. You have to be safe and that means finding Fulcrum.”

“I know.”

“I don’t want to leave you.”

“I know. I don’t want you to leave.”

They stood there for a long moment then threw themselves into each others arms, kissing passionately. When the kiss ended Chuck saw Bryce’s eyes were bright, as if with unshed tears. He watched the super spy open his mouth as if to say something then close it again. With one last touch of their hands Bryce started to walk up the hallway. Chuck stood there, hands in his pockets, eyes closing at the pain in his heart. 

An instant later Bryce crossed back to him, grabbed his neck and pulled their faces together. “I love you. I’ve always loved you. I always will.” He planted one last kiss on Chuck’s lips. 

“I love you too, Bryce Larkin. Don’t forget that while you’re out there playing James Bond.” Chuck pressed a soft kiss behind Bryce’s ear, took one last smell of his hair--god, it always smelled so good--then let go. 

Bryce stood there for a long moment, trembling. Then, without turning around, he walked away. 

Chuck stayed where he was for a long time then straightened his tie and walked out to the Buy More. The agents were still sorting through things. He saw Sarah off to the side and did not want to talk to her. He was heading outside to find Morgan, Anna and the gang when Casey’s voice growled at him. “Didn’t know you swung that way, Bartowski.”

Chuck turned to face the NSA agent. His expression gave nothing away. 

“Thought you were hung up on Sarah. Or is Bryce an old obsession?” 

Chuck said nothing, just turned and walked away from Casey, who called after him but he didn’t listen. Instead he went outside to find his friends and to wait until Bryce came back to him. 

 

Epilogue--  
Christmas

Chuck let himself into the house quietly--he had even considered going through the Morgan door to avoid Ellie and Awesome. The party had lasted quite some time and he was happy he and Sarah were friends again. But he was missing Bryce a lot tonight. He was still half waiting for Casey to beat the crap out of him for blowing up his precious car. 

With a sigh, he went to his room and sat on the bed, rubbing his eyes. That was when he saw the small package sitting on the desk. It was wrapped like a Christmas present, in bright red and green with a gold bow on top. He went to it and picked it up, gently--never knew when things might be breakable. It didn’t rattle. It also didn’t have a name or any identification on it. Wondering who it was from he started to open it then panicked. What if this was a bomb? What if someone had found out he was the Intersect? What if it was a fruitcake from Morgan’s mother again? 

He had to know. He opened it carefully, peering down at two smaller boxes within. He lifted them both out. 

“What the hell?” He was holding two Ken Dolls, one dressed like a Prince, another like a waiter. No, like a Spy. Oh the Ken Doll was James Bond! 

That’s when Chuck got it. 

“Bryce,” he whispered. Bryce must have sent this. He searched through the rest of the box and far underneath found a handwritten note on which were only five words:  
 _I Love You. Merry Christmas._

He sat down, right there on the floor and let the tears come. Partly relieved to know Bryce was still alive and still thinking of him. Partly out of pure loneliness. How he wished Bryce was with him. Still, at least it was something He pulled the two dolls out of their boxes and put them together. He smiled as he remembered Bryce comparing him to a beautiful Prince. 

He dashed his tears away with his hand and set the dolls carefully where he could see them. He patted the James Bond doll and whispered, “I love you too. Merry Christmas Bryce Larkin, wherever you are.”

 

End


End file.
